Some electrical devices include multiple circuit elements. FIG. 1 is a schematic of a conventional electrical device 10 having a plurality of circuit elements 12, 14, 16, 18. While four circuit elements are shown in FIG. 1, many more circuit elements may be present in device 10. The circuit elements may be active and/or passive. Some examples of active circuit elements are relays, solenoids, triacs, transistors and operational amplifiers. Some examples of passive circuit elements are resistors, capacitors, inductors, diodes and switches. The circuit elements are periodically checked to ensure that the electrical device 10 functions properly. Power and signal to and from the electrical device 10 and circuit elements 12-18 may be provided by input/output cables 24, 26. Cables 24, 26 may have multiple conductors. These cables may be connected to the device 10 with cable connectors such as conventional cable connectors 20 and 22.
The conventional cable connectors 20, 22 may include mating halves 20a, 20b and 22a, 22b. The mating half 20a may include pin contacts 112a, 112b and 114a, 114b (FIG. 2A). The mating half 22a may include pin contacts 116a, 116b and 118a, 118b (FIG. 2B). The mating halves 20b and 22b may include socket contacts (not shown). Or, the arrangement of pin contacts and socket contacts may be reversed. The pin contacts in the cable connectors 20a, 22a may be connected to the circuit elements 12-18 by cables 28, 30 containing conductors, such as conductors 12a, 12b, 14a, 14b, 16a, 16b, 18a, 18b. Of course, additional conductors may be provided for additional circuit elements and may be connected to respective pin contacts in the connectors 20a, 22a. 
In some devices 10, a pair of conductors, such as conductors 18a and 18b, may be attached to different connectors. For example, conductor 18a may be attached to mating half 20a and conductor 18b may be attached to mating half 22a. To test the multiple circuit elements 12-18 in the device 10, the cable connectors 20b and 22b may be disconnected from the connectors 20a, 22a, respectively. This disconnection exposes the pin contacts 112a, 112b, 114a, 114b, 116a, 116b, 118a, 118b (FIGS. 2A and 2B) in the connectors 20a and 22a. 
The pin contacts or socket contacts in the connectors 20a, 22a may be used to test the circuit elements 12-18 in the device 10. The two probes of a digital multi meter may be manually placed in contact with an appropriate pair of contacts in one or more of the cable connectors 20a, 22a. Because of the large number of contacts in the connectors (up to 50 or more), it is easy to place the multi meter probes in contact with an incorrect pair of contacts. In addition, even if the correct contacts are selected, electrical contact between the probes and the contacts can be less than optimal, resulting in incorrect electrical measurements. In addition, some electrical devices are located in cramped areas with little space and lighting, which increases the odds of choosing incorrect contacts and/or contacting the contacts in a less than optimal manner.
For example, certain surface ships of the U.S. Navy are equipped with guns, such as the MK 45, that have anti-icing electrical devices as part of the gun installation. The anti-icing device may be, for example, a heat blanket in the form of a rubberized mat containing a plurality of heating elements (resistors) and thermistors. In one installation, a heat blanket may contain as many as 26 resistors and thermistors. Power and signal to and from the heat blanket are supplied by a pair of multi-conductor cables that are connected to the heat blanket with cylindrical connectors. Periodic condition assessment and diagnostics include measuring the resistance of the 26 resistors and thermistors in the blanket via the contacts in the cylindrical connectors. The contacts in the connectors are difficult to identify given the location of the heat blanket cable connectors. In addition, the procedure is cumbersome and prone to inaccurate readings. Incorrect resistance measurements can lead to the scrapping of a satisfactory heat blanket, which may result in unneeded costs, for example, on the order of at least $100,000 to remove and replace the heat blanket.
A need exists for a reliable and accurate electrical measurement test fixture to connect to the cables of electrical devices having a plurality of circuit elements.